New Neighbors
by ViciousRejects
Summary: Sarah is now a model and lives in an odd aprtment complex... guess who moves in... and what? he has a daughter? suck at summaries... r.r neway plz!
1. Default Chapter

_Hey guys! This idea popped into my head today… lol… tell me if u like it or if I should just forget about this story… lol… Thanks! Sorry for the screw up in the ages in Sarah and Toby, but 28 sounded a little too old than what I wanted for Sarah and I wanted Toby to be 13._

_Tezza_

Sarah was now 25 years old and still completely beautiful. She had been a model since she had turned 17. She was small, weighing only 120 pounds, tan, and an all around beautiful woman.

Toby was 13 years old now and he and Sarah were closer than ever. Karen and her father had just upped and left one day and left him with Sarah. Sarah would take him to all of her shows, and now he was starting a modeling career himself.

He and Sarah lived in an apartment next to a gay guy, Mark, on one side, a wrestler, Tom, on the other side, next to Jack was a hippie, Sun-dancer, and across from Sarah lived a hilarious exterminator, Jim, who lived next to a lawyer, Tim, on one side and a doctor, Gary, on the other. Sarah was the only girl living in the apartment complex and Toby was the only kid. Naturally, the guys were very protective of Sarah and Toby.

"Toby, come on we have to go!"

"Coming Sarah!" Toby ran down the stairs, and tripped.

"Toby! Are you okay?"

"Yeah…" he said trying to stand up, he failed and dropped to the floor screaming.

"Oh… god! Stay here… I'll go get Gary." Sarah ran into the hallway and saw out the corner of her eye, Sun-dancer smoking a joint. "Sun-dancer… put that away before Toby sees you."

"Sorry, Sawah… he… hehe…" He said throwing the joint on the floor. Sarah ran over into Gary's apartment, but he was gone.

"Great." She ran out of the apartment and ran straight into Tom.

"Where you goin' lil' missy?"

"Oh! Tom! Sorry! Do you know where Gary is?"

"Yeah, he's down in the lobby."

"Oh! Thank you!" She ran down the stairs to find Gary, but was stopped by Mark.

"Oh Sarah! Love your shoes. Well anyways… here's the 4-1-1." He started talking about the Brad and Jen break up and Sarah finally had to say something.

"Yeah, that's great and all… but I have to find Gary, Toby fell." She said and ran past him.

When Sarah finally found Gary, he was taking to Tim the lawyer. "Gary! Toby fell down the stairs and I think his ankle might be broken."

"Oh, let me have a look at him." Gary said running back up the stairs and into Sarah's apartment. "Ah… it's just a little sprain. He'll be fine." He said after about 15 minutes.

"Now Toby, do you wish to press charges against your sister here?" They all laughed. Tim was always making law jokes.

"Well, Tobe… you think you can handle going to the photo shoot or do you want to stay home?"

"I'll watch him for you, little miss." Tom said walking into the apartment.

"Oh, Tom are you sure?"

"Yeah! I can always show the runt here a few tricks."

"Oh thank you so much Tom! I owe you big time for this one!"

"Don't mention it." With that Sarah left her apartment. She didn't notice the moving trucks in front of the apartment building.

Sarah was finished her photo shoot and raced back home. When she got there, everyone was in the hallway talking to someone that she couldn't see. "Oh! Sarah doll! Your back! Come meet our new neighbors.

Sarah went over to greet the newcomers, but stopped dead in her tracks when she saw who it was. The golden hair, even tied back, she recognized it. Those mismatched eyes were unmistakable. "Jareth." She whispered as her eyes grew wide.

"Sarah." He replied back.

"What do you want?" She asked, very nervous at this point.

"I am moving in." He stated simply.

"Oh, yeah? And who is that? A baby you stole?" She said looking at the brunette girl standing next to Jareth. She had black hair with blonde at the very bottom. She was tan and had blue eyes.

"This," Jareth said moving the teenager in front of him, "is my daughter Terri."

"Is something wrong, missy?" Tom asked coming out of her apartment. Toby's eyes went straight to Terri, and Terri's to Toby.

"No… nothing… I'll be in my apartment." Sarah said and then pushed pass Tom to get into her apartment. When she did this, so did everyone else. Sarah was fearless, if this man scared her, then it was a bad sign. Jareth went into his new apartment, slamming the door behind him.

Toby and Terri stood staring at each other for a long moment before Toby spoke up. "So your new around here?"

"Yeah. I'm from… uh… pretty far away."

"Then… would you like me to… uh… show you around?"

"Sure." This said, she and Toby left the apartment building.


	2. KISSING

"How can HE be living here?" Sarah screamed in her apartment. "This is just great! I am finally happy somewhere…and who has to pop in? Jareth… King of the Goblins! What does he want here anyway?"

"I'm glad you asked." Sarah spun around to see Jareth sitting on her couch.

"What are you doing here?"

"You're the one who called."

"I did not!"

"I quote 'Jareth… King of the Goblins!'" He was rite. "Now… to answer your question… Terri wanted to see the aboveground and I thought now was the perfect time since the kingdom is being re-built."

"How long are you going to be here?"

"6 months to a year."

"Well in those 6 months I want nothing to do with you and you are to stay away from Toby!"

"I wouldn't dream of taking him back again… unless you wished him away… which I don't doubt you'll do… even if it is… and accident."

"Get out of my apartment." She said through gritted teeth.

"As you wish." He said and popped out of her apartment.

Toby and Terri had walked into the tourist area of New York City and Toby was showing her everything. They were having a lot of fun together. Suddenly, Toby stopped in front of Mark's pizza shop. "Hey… are you hungry?"

"Yeah starved!"

"You want some pizza?"

"Pizza?"

"You've never had pizza?"

"No. I've never even heard of it."

"Well come on you have to try it."

"I don't have any money." She said picking through her jeans. She wasn't used to wearing them… but loved them all the same.

"Don't worry about it. Mark runs this place. Do you know who Mark is?"

"No."

"He's the gay guy that 'talks like this.'" Toby did his little gay voice impression and Terri laughed.

"Oh, yeah. I remember him." Terri said still laughing. "He owns this place?"

"Yeah. I come here all the time and get free pizza. Come on." He said grabbing her hand. "Hey Army!" He greeted the man behind the counter. "Make up a double garden fresh cheese pizza hold back on the sauce a bit."

"Sure Tobe." The man went through a door behind the counter.

"A what?"

"Don't worry you'll like it." The man came back out and went over to them.

"So Tobe… who's this pretty little girl?" He said motioning towards Terri.

"That's Terri. She just moved into the apartment two doors down."

"Ah…. Let me tell you something… Toby likes you… he only brings girls he likes in here." Army winked and Terri and Army laughed.

"Well Army… I like Toby, too."

"Hey Tobe… she likes you." They all laughed and then a timer went off. Army went back to get the pizza and Toby turned to Terri.

"Hey Terri… uh… there's this carnival this weekend up the street and… um… I was wondering… would you go with me?"

"Of course I'll go!" She said and then Toby kissed her on the cheek.

"Toby!" Sarah called frantically for Toby. "Toby!" She was running through the hall… and ran straight into Jareth.

"Whoa slow down Sarah!"

"Sorry… I have to find Toby… I don't know where he is." Sarah tried to push past him to continue her search but Jareth put his arm around her waist and stopped her. "Jareth! Please! I have to find him!"

"Why does that sound so familiar?"

"Shut up! I am really freaking out Jareth! He never does this"

"Allow me to find him for you." He formed a crystal and said, "show me Toby." Sarah was practically jumping to see what was in the crystal. "Ah."

"What?" He then handed her the crystal and Sarah saw Terri and Toby sitting together eating pizza at Marks pizza shop and Toby kiss Terri. "Oh my god." She whispered and then looked at Jareth. "What are we going to do?"

"Well… we can either forbid them to see each other… or we can try and act civil towards one another for the time being."

"I'll go with the second… Toby would hate me if I did that to him."

"Then it's settled." Jareth then walked back to his apartment and closed the door. "The games not over yet, Sarah. And you didn't beat me."

_Well… there you go… I was up last night and couldn't sleep so I made a cast page if anyone is interested… just ask n I'll send it to you… thanx to Jess…. Lover boy says hi… warthog… lol…_


	3. School and Car trouble

The next day was Monday and it was going to be Terri's first day going to Perry Hall Middle. She wanted to make a god first impression on everybody, so she took out some magazines that she found in the corner of her room in her nightstand.

Her room was completely bare and white. She promised herself that after school she would re-furnish her room and make it bigger.

She looked through the first magazine until she found an outfit that she liked. It was a pink shirt with a black skirt and knee-high boots. "Nah."

She kept looking and saw another outfit she liked. It had a green shirt and blue jeans. "Hmmm… I like it… but not for the first day at a new school."

She kept looking until she found a black shirt overtop of a light pink one. It was tight, but not too tight. The pants were blue jeans that were kind of loose on her. "This is what I'm wearing." She then popped on 3 black bracelets, a butterfly necklace and matching earrings, a thick golden ring, and some dark eyeliner and she was good to go.

She walked downstairs and saw her dad in what he would wear back at home. "Dad… we're not underground anymore! You can't walk around like that." She stomped her foot and Jareth realized that she was very ticked off at him.

"Is this better?" He said changing himself from the white poets shirt, tight black breeches, knee high boots, and gloves into a loose black sweater and blue jeans.

"Much." She said grabbing a peach off the table.

"Where are you going?" He asked confused.

"To school. I have to go to a regular school now dad." She said grabbing her book bag from beside the couch.

"That's rite. Well have fun and if you need anything at all… use your magic. I can re-order time later."

"Okay. Bye daddy." She said kissing him on the cheek and running out the door.

When she got outside, she saw Toby talking to some man wearing something that looked like a jet-pack that a tube coming out from it. He had many cans of bug spray such as wasp and mosquito killer, bug be gone, freeze-away, stainless steel magic, and Pam fastened on a belt around his waist. Terri just sat and watched what they were doing.

"Okay now Toby. This is the rite way to kill a spider. You whack it with a newspaper," he smacked whatever was on the floor, "and suck the disembodied parts into your vacume."

"I'll remember that Jim." Toby said picking up his book-bag.

"Yeah, I'll remember it to when I need someone to kill a spider for me." Terri said from her post, leaning against the wall outside her door. Toby looked over surprised and she laughed.

"Yeah, Toby here is going to be one heck of an exterminator on day." Jim said smacking him on the back.

"Thank you Jim, but I have to go to school now."

"School? Who needs it? I dropped out in the second grade and I'm fine." Sun-dancer said from his doorway. He was, as always, smoking something. Terri just stood there staring.

"Well we have to go now! Bye guys! Come on Terri." Toby said taking her hand and pulling her past Sun-dancer.

They passed Mark in the stairway putting on some lip gloss but couldn't stop to talk or they would be late.

They ran out of the complex to see Tim and Tom talking about something. They noticed that Terri and Toby were in a rush and Tim knew that if they didn't hurry they would be late.

"Hey, you guys want a ride to school?" Tim asked them, being the nice guy he is.

"Oh that would be great. We're going to be late if we don't hurry."

"Get in!" Tim said and Toby made his way to the car, jumping over a large puddle. Tom noticed the puddle and as Terri was about to hop over it, he picked her up.

"Allow me." He said carrying her over to the car.

The ride to school was nothing but law talk from Tim talking on his cell phone.

When they got to school, Tim yelled to them, "Toby! You watch out for her! We guys have to protect the girls from Distinctive Manor."

"Will do Tim! Thank you for the ride."

"Don't mention it!" Tim then rolled up the window and drove off.

"Sorry, the guys at the place are protective of girls. When I was growing up I remember whenever Sarah would have a date, they would play a game of 20 questions before he ever got to the door."

"It's okay. I'm used to it."

"Okay. Come on I'll take you to the office to get you your schedule and take you to your first class." They went to the office and got Terri's schedule for her. She read down her schedule.

"Science- room 210, 8:30-9:20

Social Studies- room 256 9:20-10:10

Math- room 212- 10:10-11:00

Reading- room 218- 11:00-11:50

Lunch- cafeteria- 11:50-12:40

English- room 260- 12:40- 1:30

Gym/Art/Free Period- Gym/room 222/…- 1:30-2:20"

"That's the same schedule I have!" Toby said a little too excited.

"Were in all the same classes?"

"Yeah!"

"This is going to be a lot of fun."

They still had about 15 minutes before first period, so Toby decided to introduce Terri to his friends and their girlfriends.

"Hey guys."

"Hey Toby!" Lance said coming up and pounding fists with Toby. "Who's the chick?"

"This is Terri. She just moved two doors down from me. Terri this is Lance, Josh and Aaron." Lance had blonde hair like Toby and about the same length and size as he was too, Josh had very short brown hair and was pretty tall, Aaron had long brown hair and brown eyes, and he was pretty tall as well.

"And these are the girls, Jenna, Kim, and Ally." Jenna had red hair and green eyes. Kim had straight blonde hair and hazel eyes. Ally had dirty blonde hair with platinum blonde highlights. All the girls were about Terri's size and were all wearing similar clothes, jewelry and make-up.

Toby, Aaron, Lance, and Josh all started talking about different things, as did the girls. They were anxious to get to know the newcomer. After talking for about 10 minutes, all the girls liked Terri. And Terri liked them. Terri showed them her schedule and had at least 3 classes with each of them.

Soon the bell rang and they all left to get to their first period. Toby took Terri to hers as well.

Sarah was still worried about the whole 'Jareth moving in thing' and was rushing around to get all of her stuff together for a model shoot. They really did work her to the bone during the fall season. They said that she was one out of 3 that looked like a model in sweaters and jeans and ponytails.

She had all of her stuff and was running to her car. She tried to start up her pretty little Porsche, but it wouldn't work. She tried about 5 more times before someone tapped on the window. It was Jareth. "What do you want?"

"Would you like me to drive you to work?"

"You have a car?"

"How else am I supposed to get around up here?" He looked at her and she looked confused. "How about a ride?"

"Sure."


	4. Why Do You

The first four periods were very dull for Toby, but very interesting for Terri. She was amazed by how mortals behaved in the presence of a teacher. In the underground, teachers were respected for their knowledge. They were almost like kings.

The lunch bell rang and Toby took Terri to the table to sit with the whole gang.

"So how do you like school, Terri?" Jenna asked.

"It's a lot different from where I'm from." This wasn't a lie.

"Where are you from?" Oh crap! What was that place they were talking about in social studies?

"I'm from China." They all looked at her confused.

"You don't look Chinese." Kim said.

"I was living there for a few years for… personal reasons." They all nodded and started talking about a lot of different things that Terri couldn't relate to.

"Hey guys, I'm going to take Terri and show her some places she'll probably need to know."

"Okay Tobe. Oh, yeah! I forgot to tell you… I'm having a party Friday night if you guys want to come."

"Sure! That would be great. We'll talk to you later." They walked away.

While Toby was showing Terri around, they started talking. "So why do you live with your dad? Where's your mom?"

"My mom died when I was born. I never knew her."

"I'm sorry." Toby said sincerely.

"It's okay. I have an aunt who just pops in and out all the time. She's kind of like my mother figure. What about you? Why do you live with your mom?"

"Oh, she's not my mom." Toby said simply.

"She's not?" Terri was very confused.

"Nope. Sarah is my sister. My parents just dropped me of at her house one day and never came back. I've lived with her since I was 4."

"I'm sorry. That had to be hard on you." Terri knew how hard it was for the children whose wishers didn't make it through the labyrinth. The ones that were old enough to remember got over it.

"Nah not really. Sarah practically raised me up until that point anyway. My parents were kind of like siblings and Sarah was kind of my mom."

"Oh." Terri said surprised.

"Why did he ever tell her that lie?" Kalina yelled.

"What's that my love?" Jofen asked from the couch.

"Why did Jareth ever tell Terri that I was dead?" Kalina was Terri's mother.

"Maybe because he wishes it was the truth. You did try to kill your own daughter and husband you know?" Jofen had gone over this with his wife many times.

"I only did that for you. I plan on trying it again."

"Trying what, mother?" Orlin asked coming into the front door of the small cabin. Orlin was Jofen and Kalina's son. He was turning 250 in a month, equivalent to a 15-year-old mortal. He was a year older than Terri and a product of an affair.

"We, my son, are going to get Jareth's throne from him and Terri."

"How are we to do that? You have already tried once and it didn't work. Why try again?"

"I am only thinking of you, my son." Kalina said sweetly. "They will never expect it because you are going to do it for me. He knows nothing of you my son. All you have to do is get Terri to follow you outside of the castle and we can kill her. When she's gone, it will be easier to get to Jareth. Now go get some sleep. We have much work to do tomorrow."

"Yes mother. Goodnight father." Orlin bowed to his parents and left the room.

Jareth and Sarah were riding to the shoot in silence, until Jareth spoke up.

"I don't want us to keep what happened 13 years ago between us. I think if we are going to be neighbors we should just start all over again. Especially if Toby and Terri are going to be involved with one another."

"Your rite. We should just start all over again. Even if you did steal Toby."

"I didn't steal him… I took him because you wished it."

"Whatever. Let's just forget our past and start all over again."

"Hello milady. I am Jareth, king of the Goblins." Jareth said making Sarah laugh.

"Good day milord. I am Sarah." She replied giving him her hand. He kissed it and they both laughed. "Here's my stop."

"When would you like me to pick you up?"

"Don't worry about it. I'll get Kelly to drive me home."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, she was going to come over anyway."

"Okay then. Til' later milady." He said giving her a tremendous smile.

"Goodbye Jareth." She turned around and walked into the studio with a huge smile on her face.


	5. After School Plans

"Sarah! Finally, who was that guy?" Kelly asked while running up to Sarah. Kelly was Sarah's agent and best friend.

"That was Jareth. He just moved in two doors down."

"Just moved in, huh? Your fasts aren't you?"

"What? My car wouldn't start and he gave me a lift."

"Okay… well come on we have to get you ready. The photographer is getting mad." Kelly and Sarah both laughed.

The last period of the day was English. This was a truly boring class, even to Terri. When the bell finally rang, Toby came over to Terri. "Come on. We're going to hang around with the gang." Terri followed Toby to a hallway where the others were already waiting.

"We should all do something tonight." Jenna said. Everyone agreed.

"What should we do?" Kim asked Jenna.

"How about we go to H2O? We can all pass for being 15."

"H2O?" Terri asked confused.

"It's a 15-21 night club. How about we meet in front of the fountain at 10:30? That way we can dance until it closes and there will be no way our parents will be up at that time of night." Everyone agreed with Ally.

"You think you can make it, Terri?" Aaron asked her.

"Yeah, your not a goody good are you?" Josh asked.

"Oh, God no! I am like a parents worst nightmare. As long as Toby shows me the way, I'll be there."

"You can do that rite Toby?" Lance asked.

"Of course." Toby said winking at Terri.

"Hey Terri, can we come over and help you pick something out to wear?" Jenna asked.

"Yeah. That's fine."

"Good. We'll just walk home with you guys then." Ally said.

"I got an idea." Josh said. "Let's skip the rest of the day." Everyone agreed to do so, except Terri.

"My dad will be home, I cant leave."

"We'll go to the arcade down the street." Kim said.

"Okay, as long as I don't get caught."

"What will your dad do? Ground you?" Lance said as he started walking and everyone followed.

"No worse." She said following behind them.

They got to the arcade and Terri saw so many games to play. She went over to play pinball, followed by Toby.

She was having a great time. Suddenly, Toby went behind her and sat his head on her shoulder and reached for the pegs to make the flickers move. This truly made it heaven for Terri.

Soon though, the game was over and the group of teens decided to sit down, pull out their money, have a pizza, and get everything straight about what they were doing tonight.

They decided that they were going to meet at 10:30 in front of the fountain outside H2O and go in together from there. They would set a reminder time on their cell phones for 1:00 and leave together at that time. First Terri had to make a cell phone. She asked how she was going to get out of her apartment without her dad, being the light sleeper he is, hearing her. They told her to keep her window open and stick a ladder next to it so she could just climb down.

It was now 2:20 and they decided to go home, or the guys went home. The girls went to Terri's.

Jareth dropped Sarah off and started driving away. "You like her." A familiar voice said from the passenger seat.

"Nikky. Why are you here?" Nikky was Kalina's sister. She was married to the king of Fanterna, Justin, or as they called him, Jesse. They were Terri's god-parents.

"What Owly? Don't want me here?" She asked giving him the pout lips.

"Not really, no." Jareth said trying not to laugh.

"Your so mean." She said fake crying. She was Terri's aunt who was always popping in and out. "I just wanted to let you know about a little ball that King Davilo is having in 3 weeks."

"I'll ask Terri. She has a boyfriend now."

"Really who?" Nikky asked turning in the seat to face him.

"Toby… the Toby."

"Not Uh!" Jareth nodded and she laughed. She then stopped and told Jareth she had to go, and go she did.

Jareth had just gotten home when he heard Terri coming. He changed into his sweater and jeans.

Terri came in with 3 girls following her. "Hey dad." She said coming in. She mentally sent him keep them busy. He did as he was asked while Terri ran to her room.

"Okay, time to do your stuff." She said whispering to her hands.

She did the walls in a black color and put posters all over the walls of people from her magazines and people who she heard the other girls talking about earlier. Usher, Eminem, 50 cent, Johnny Depp, Orlando Bloom, and she had to put in a pictures from home such as a poster of the labyrinth.

She then made a black bed spread appear on her bed, and then made the room 3 times it's size. She made a couch, a television, a vanity, a nightstand, c.d. player, d.v.d. Player, computer complete with internet, bookshelf, shelves, and black curtains on her new bay window. She stocked the bookshelf, made herself a c.d. collection, a ton of makeup, and other things to fill up all the room.

She went over to her closet and made tons of shirts, jeans, skirts, elegant dresses, sweatshirts, high heels, knee high boots, tennis shoes, and everything she could think of pop into the walk in closet.

In one corner of the closet, she made a purse rack appear and stocked it with tons of designer purses. A purse in every color and style imaginable from Louis Vuitton, Gucci, Proda and every other type of purse imaginable was put there.

She looked around, satisfied with her work, she turned to leave, but not before conjuring up a flip camera phone.

"Sorry about that guys. I hope my dad didn't bore you to much." They just laughed. Terri didn't now what he had been telling them, but she hoped it wasn't about her or the underground.

They all went into Terri's room and they were all shocked. After about an hour and a half, they had picked out Terri a short tan mini-skirt with a black shirt under a black one. She had on pink, 6-inch heels that pointed at the front. The 6 inches didn't matter since Terri was already pretty short.

She decided on pink eye shadow with heavy eyeliner and mascara and pink lip-gloss. She looked really hot, but had to take it off before her dad saw and knew something was up.

The girls left soon after that which left Terri to fend for her. As soon as they had left, Jareth went to talk to Terri. He opened the door and looked around. She came out of the walk in closet and smiled at her dad.

"Nice room." Was all he said. "I need to talk to you."

"Shoot."

"Toby was once wished away to me. Sarah won him back and defeated me."

"What?" Terri looked at him completely confused.

"You heard me." Jareth said angrily. It still bothered him to think about it.

"I'm going to tell him." She said calmly and coolly.

"Tell who what?" It was Jareth's turn to be confused.

"Tell Toby about my magic. I am sure he'll understand. Maybe even Jenna, Ally, Kim, Josh, Lance, and Aaron." She said simply.

"Are you sure you want to do that?" He said, a little nervous.

"Yeah. I mean, you can re-order time rite?" She was so calm it was scary.

"Rite"

"So there is nothing to worry about." She said and walked out of the room.

"Oh god." He said. He remembered when he was that age.

Kelly and Sarah were riding back to the apartment singing to David Bowie and Queen's Under Pressure. When the song was over, Kelly started talking to Sarah.

"So… you like that guy don't you?"

"Jareth? Oh, my god. I've known him for a while. Up until today… I couldn't stand him."

"Any just what happened today?"

"We decided to start all over again and forget our past."

"I'll bet you 20 bucks that you two will end up together."

"Your on." Sarah said pulling up into the parking lot.

Just as Kelly was getting out of the car, her cell phone rang. She talked for a good 5 minutes before, "Sarah, I have to go. I'm sorry. Can we do the wardrobe thing another day?"

"Yeah… I was actually hoping this would happen."

"Well… yeah… go find your little lover boy and get that 20 bucks ready for me. See you babe!" Then Kelly sped off.


	6. H2O and the Accident

Sarah had just gotten home and was walking up to her apartment when she tripped over Jim going after a spider. "Oh, Jim! I'm sorry!"

"Don't worry about it. I have almost found a nearly mess-less way to kill a spider."

"You keep working on it Jim." She then kept walking up the stairs, only to be caught by Mark.

"Sarah! Doll baby! How you been?" He said twirling his hair, trying to show off his new hairstyle.

"Good. Nice hairstyle!"

"Oh you're the first one who noticed." He went on about how he had it done. When he was finally finished, Sarah continued up the stairs. Tim and Gary were still at work, so she knew she wouldn't have to be bombarded by them.

Tom was the next one she had to encounter. "Hey there missy! I think Toby's got himself a little girlfriend. She's a pretty little thing to."

"I know Tom. It's Jareth's daughter."

"You don't like Jareth very much do you?"

"We decided the set the past behind us. We are starting over." Sarah said leaning against the wall.

"Missy, now you know if you ever need anything done about a guy problem, you can tell me and I'll take care of it."

"I know Tom, and thank you. I'm really hungry. I'm just going to go get something to eat for Toby and me. It's 6:30, he must be starving."

"Okay then, missy, watch yourself." He then walked past her, into his own apartment.

Sarah went inside and called for Toby. He wasn't there, but he usually didn't get home until about 7:00 on Mondays anyway. His friends and him always went to the arcade.

She walked into the kitchen and saw a note on the table. She nervously picked it up and read it. It said in elegant handwriting:

_Dearest Sarah,_

_Since we are starting over I thought you might like to join me for dinner one day this week. It would be a pleasure to be in your presence. Please either write me back, call either by my name or on the telephone._

_Yours Truly_

Jareth 

Sarah laughed and wrote him a quick note back.

_Jareth,_

_I would love to join you for dinner._

_Sarah xoxo_

She ran to the mailboxes and stuck the note into his box.

It was 10:00 and Jareth had long since gone to sleep. Terri was putting the finishing touches on her makeup when she heard tapping at her window. She walked over and looked down at Toby standing on the ground… far below her.

She waved and opened up the window, swung her legs over the side, and started down the ladder. Toby, noticing she had a skirt on, turned his head. She jumped down and almost lost her balance, if Toby wouldn't have caught her.

"Hello." She said looking up at him.

"Hi. Ready to go?" He then took her hand and started walking towards the woods.

"Toby, wait." Terri said looking down.

"What is it?" He said concerned.

"I don't know how to tell you this… I really like you… a lot… but I'm… I'm fae." There! She said it!

"Your one of those people who does magic and is immortal?"

"Yeah. I'll understand if you never want to hang out with me again." She was still looking down.

He went up to her and said, "Terri… it makes no difference to me. Your still nice and beautiful, and I like you a lot to." She then threw her arms around his neck and hugged him. The hug was tight and loving… well as loving as teenagers could get. "You ready to go?" He asked breaking the hug.

"Yeah. Do you think we should tell the others?" She asked.

"Let me tell them."

"Okay." Then they started walking through the woods. Terri heard an owl and thought it might be Jareth, but it was a regular owl. When they got to H2O, the others were already there. They all greeted each other and went to stand in line.

"If they ask, your 15." Jenna said to them all. They were at the front of the line and the guy asked them how old they were. All said 15 and he let them in.

Terri was amazed by all the people there, almost as many people that went to the balls in the underground. "Just stick with me." Toby whispered and Terri nodded.

Terri danced with Toby all night. She was used to following lead so it was pretty easy. After about 3o minutes, Toby asked her if she was thirsty. She nodded and he took her hand and pulled her through the crowd and over to the bar.

When they got there, they saw Lance and Jenna making out. "Come on guys… nobody want to see that." Toby said when he was within hearing range.

They all laughed and then Kim and Josh started to walk over, followed by Ally and Aaron.

"What'll it be?" The bartender asked them. When Terri looked up, she saw that it was her aunt Nikky. She just winked at Terri and started writing down the orders.

"A 3 root beers, and 3 margarita's." Aaron said to the bartender.

"Coming rite up." She said and winked at Terri again.

They got their drinks and went to a booth in the corner of the room. Before they could even get a sip of their drinks down, Jenna and Lance were at it again. "I think we can beat them Ally." Before Ally could say anything, Aaron had already gotten her mouth into a kiss. Kim and Josh just started at it to.

Terri and Toby were feeling really out of place so they decided to slip out and get their own booth. They sat and talked and were having a lot of fun just asking questions about each other. It was a moment of silence and Toby and Terri's eyes locked. A moment later, they were kissing as well.

-Scene Change-

Nikky was watching the whole scene through a crystal and cheered when this happened. She decided not to tell Jareth what she had witnessed.

-Scene Change-

Terri and Toby only broke the kiss when the timer went off. It seemed way to early, but they had to leave no or they would get a call to their parents.

They walked out with the rest of the group, Toby's hand around her shoulders. When they all went their separate ways, Toby pulled her closer. He could feel her shake and gave her his jacket. It was the middle of fall, late October, and it was cold out.

They were walking through the woods and Terri tripped over a huge board with huge nails poking out of them. She had two large cuts, from her ankle to her knee, and a very sore ankle. She tried to stand up and walk, but found she couldn't put any pressure on it.

"You must have broken your ankle." He said picking her up.

"It hurts so bad!" She was crying.

"Shhh… it's okay. We're almost home." He said practically running through the woods. Soon they were at the ladder that leads to Terri's window. "Can you hop up the ladder?"

"I think so." He slowly put her down and she hopped up the ladder, nearly falling 3 times. When she was finally in her room, she hopped over to the bed.

"I'll be rite back." He said climbing out the window. While he was gone, she changed from her H2O clothes into a pair of pajama bottoms and a wife beater t-shirt and a robe using magic.

When Toby returned, he wasn't wearing his clothes either. He was now wearing pajama bottoms and a wife beater as well. He was carrying a bag filled with ice, peroxide, cotton balls, a needle, a clear bottle and a white bottle, something that looked like strophome, medical stitching string, some type of ruler looking thing, tweezers, band-aids, and an ace bandage.

"Here, we have to clean it." He took out a cotton ball and lightly went over the cuts to stop the bleeding. He took out another cotton ball, put peroxide on it and gently cleaned out the dirt from her cuts. He then took out another cotton ball and dried the wound.

"This may hurt a little bit." He took the tweezers and lifted her wound; this made Terri hiss in pain. "Sorry," he whispered. The then took the ruler and measured how much skin was cut. "You need stitches." He stated.

"Oh my god. Dad is going to kill me when he finds out." She said running her hand through her hair. .

"He may not have to find out. Hold still, this is going to hurt a little bit." He then took out the needle and medical string and started to weave in and out stitching the wound. He could hear Terri whimper as he stitched up the wounds.

He was done in about 30 minutes. He looked up and saw tears going down her face. He knew how much this hurt because he had it done many times in the past.

He took out another cotton ball and put something from a white bottle on it. He gently smoothed it over her stitches, and almost immediately it went numb. She looked over at him and smiled, he smiled back.

"Now, this may hurt a tad, but no where near as bad as the stitches." He positioned her foot so it was straight up. He took out the Styrofoam looking thing and Terri asked what it was. He told her it was dry cast and put the stuff from the clear bottle on it. It softened and he molded it to her foot. He cut around her foot so she could still put shoes on. He then wrapped the ace bandage around the wounded ankle. He then put the ice on top of the swollen ankle.

When he was finished, she threw her arms around him. "Thank you so much."

"Your welcome." He said wrapping his arms around her.

"Where did you learn all of that?" She said pulling back.

"Gary is a doctor and he used to teach me things." She nodded and he got up off her bed and set her injured foot on a pillow. "Keep your foot propped up on this pillow while you sleep tonight. I have to go. Meet me in the hall at 7:30 so that I can clean your stitches and check your ankle. I'm going to go back to my room before Sarah sees I'm not there."

"Okay. Thank you so much. I'll se you tomorrow."

"Goodnight Terri." He said kissing her lips and then slipped out the window.


	7. The Next Morning

The next morning, Terri woke up at 7:00. Being a fae, she could magic on all he clothes and makeup. She went to get up and had forgotten about her ankle. She tried to put pressure on it and cried out in pain.

"Terri?" She heard her dad call.

"Yeah dad?" She said trying not to sound in pain.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine!" She then got up and sat back on her bed. She needed to keep this covered no matter what.

She put on a tight white t-shirt with silver scales on the sleeves. She then changed her pajama pants into loose fitting jeans with a thick studded belt.

She then put on dark eyeliner and some clear lip-gloss along with a silver chain necklace with a cross on it, diamond stud earrings, and a big bracelet.

She put on some tennis shoes and eased herself off the bed.

"Ouch." She winced in pain, but realized she had to suck it up or her dad would find out. She put on the fake smile she always used at all the balls she had gone to where she was swooned over by tons of guys.

She noticed that her dad was wearing aboveground clothes and smiled more. He walked into the living room and wrote down something on a piece of paper. "Did you tell Toby?"

"Yeah." She said grabbing a peach.

"How did he take it?" As he said this, Terri stepped the wrong way on her ankle and said ouch a little louder than she had planned. "What's wrong?" He said getting up to walk into the kitchen.

Terri grabbed a knife out of the drawer and gave herself a small cut on her thumb making it look like she cut herself while cutting a peach. "Nothing. I just cut my thumb is all. Well I have to get to school early today. Toby is going to show me around."

"Okay. Bye peaches."

"Bye dad." She walked out the door grabbing her book bag. When the door closed, she slid down the door to sit on the floor holding her ankle. "

"About time you showed up." Toby said coming from next to his door.

"Toby, I can barely walk." She said near tears.

"Come on. I can't check them here, someone may see it." He said helping her up. "Keep your foot up and lean on me." She did as she was told. Toby took her to the pizza shop and sat her in a booth.

He pulled her foot up and examined her stitches. There was some blood coming out, but that was ordinary. He cleaned off the blood and checked her ankle. It was even more swollen now and it looked broken.

"It's broken." He said simply.

"Oh god! What are we going to do?" She said putting her head in her hands on the table to rub away a headache.

"There is a wheelchair in the guys locker room. I can get Aaron to get it for you. I can push you around so you can save your energy for when you go home."

"Really? That would be great." They started walking towards the school again, but not before calling Aaron to get the wheelchair.

When the got to school, they were all waiting for Terri outside the school gym.

"Terri… oh my god! What happened?" Jenna asked. She told them what had happened and they felt really bad.

"I'm so sorry." Kim said.

"Me too. We'll help you walk home." Ally offered.

"Thank you guys."

"Hey! No problem." Lance said.

"We all stick together." Aaron said.

"We have to get to class now guys, who's pushing Terri?" Josh asked.

"I am." Toby stated.

"Okay let's go." Terri said.

-Scene Change-

Jareth was busy planning the dinner for him and Sarah all Tuesday. They were going to go out on Friday with Terri and Toby so it would feel less… intimidating.

They were going to the underground to eat since that was something nobody else could ever do for Sarah.

He walked down the hallway singing as the world falls down. Right in the beginning of the chorus, he bumped into Sarah.

"Hey! I know this song!" She said dancing around with herself singing what she remembered of it.

"Good… but I will always be better." He said with a huge smile on his face.

"You fat-head." She said hitting him in the stomach and going back towards her destination, the car.

"Where are you going?" He asked pinning her on the step that turned directions.

"I need to get to a repair shop to get my car fixed."

"And how do you plan to get there?"

"Walking." She said and smiled.

"Wrong. I'm going to drive you. Come on." She rolled her eyes but followed anyway.


	8. Love is in the air

"So what do you have planned for us this weekend, Jareth?" Sarah asked suddenly.

"Well, your going to come to the underground, and we are going to have dinner. After that, I'm not sure." He said and laughed, as did Sarah. "You have a beautiful smile you know."

"Thank you."

"I am only telling you the truth." He replied and Sarah laughed.

"Your not too bad yourself." He gave her a dazzling smile and she laughed.

Soon they were at the repair shop and told them about Sarah's Porsche. They said that they would be there to get it today.

They got back in the car. "Jareth, do you want to go look around New York, or have you already been sight seeing?"

"No, I haven't gone anywhere yet."

"You want to go now? I don't have any shoots today and it's a nice day out."

"Sarah, I would love to." He said and smiled at her again.

-Scene Change-

Toby had been pushing Terri around the school all day, not that he minded. It was lunch and they had just gone to sit with their friends. "Terri, let me look at your stitches." He said taking out the box that had all of Toby's medical supplies in it. He helped her off the chair and eased her on the bench they had decided to eat at today.

"So what happened?" Kim asked. Terri told the story about the piece of wood with huge nails sticking out of it and everyone felt really bad that she had to keep it a secret.

"So are you guys still going to come to my party?" Jenna asked shyly. "I'd understand if you didn't want to."

"No, I'll still come. Anything to get away from my dad. The less time I spend with him, the less of a chance it is that he will find out." Terri said matter-of-factly.

"The swelling has gone down some, and the stitches are still in. I think that as long as you take it easy on your ankle, you should be okay." Toby said looking into her eyes and smiling.

Terri was about to get hit with a football one of the guys had kicked over. Without even thinking, Terri stopped it using her magic. She only realized what she had done after she looked over at Jenna, Kim, Ally, Aaron, Josh, and Lance's faces.

"Uh… Toby… I think maybe it's time to tell them," she said nervously.

"Umm… guys… Terri is fae." He stated shyly.

"What?" Kim asked.

"A fae, a creature of magic." Jenna said back to her.

"You mean… that stuff is real?" Aaron asked.

"Yeah," Terri said a bit embarrassed.

"Wow." Ally said simply.

Josh was looking at her with the biggest smile on his face, "Dude… this is so cool!"

"Yeah it is! We have a friend that is fae!" Jenna said, and everyone agreed. For the first time since she saw the football… she started to breath again.

"So you can like do magic and stuff?" Ally asked after a couple of seconds.

"Yeah."

"Is that how you got all of those clothes and everything and your room was so big?" Jenna said next."

"Yup." They all laughed.

"So… are you like a duchess or something?" Kim asked.

"No. I'm the Goblin Princess. Heir to the throne of the labyrinth and goblin city."

"Funny," Lance said, "you don't look like a goblin princess. So that means your dad is the goblin king then? And your moms the queen."

"My mom is dead, but yeah." The rest of the lunch period was full of Terri telling them about the underground. Soon the next class bell rang and Toby wheeled Terri to their next class.

-Scene Change-

Sarah had just taken Jareth to go and get his first pizza. Just like his daughter, he loved it.

"I should get this underground." He said and Sarah laughed. It was so weird that Jareth never had pizza before.

Sarah took Jareth to Central Park. It reminded her a lot of the park where she used to practice her lines to Labyrinth. They were walking through the pathways and turned in on one and Sarah spotted a clown. "Okay, lets not go down this path." She said turning around.

"What? Why?" He said looking down the path and back to Sarah.

"I hate clowns. Bad personal experience." She shuttered. Jareth laughed and turned around and started to follow her back down the pathway.

A big gust of wind blew and Sarah shivered. "Here." Jareth said holding out a tan, suede jacket.

"Thank you." She said back and Jareth put his arm around her. Sarah looked down at her watch and it was 2:23. "School is out now, if we hurry we can drive Terri and Toby home."

"You got it." He said and they were in the car. When the found Terri and Toby, it looked like the three girls from the day before were carrying her. Terri had her arms over two of their shoulders and the third was just walking along with them.

"Terri, what are you doing?" Terri jumped as she looked at Jareth.

"Uh… you know… just walking home." She said nervously.

"Why are they carrying you?"

"Were not. This is how we walk, you know, since were all good friends." Jenna said and the other girls smiled.

"Okay, well get in the car. You too Toby." Terri eased herself onto her ankle and got into the car, followed by Toby.

When they got to apartment complex, Toby told Terri to go into her room and that he wanted to check her stitches again. She did as she was told and sat on her bed.

About 10 minutes later, Toby came in through the window. He had his medical box and checked her. She was bleeding a little, but that was okay with a wound this deep. She had cut herself 3 inches deep.

He had brought her a new ace-bandage while he cleaned the other one for her. The swelling in her ankle had gone down a lot since she wasn't on her ankle most of the day.

When he was done checking her, Terri said, "I have to leave or he will know something is wrong with me if I stay in my room."

"Your rite. Okay, here's what we are going to do." Toby went over their plan and she thought it was a great plan. Toby climbed out the window and it was now time to put their plan to action.

Terri left her room and went in and sat on the couch watching television with Jareth. He was completely confused about how to work it, and Terri just had to laugh at him.

Ding Dong 

The doorbell rang. Terri got up and got it, however it was extremely painful. She opened the door and called back to her dad that she was going to go to the park with him. This wasn't a lie. She really was going to the park, but not to study.

She left and Toby grabbed his skateboard from inside and told Terri to sit on it once they got outside. Toby wheeled her to the park. When they got there, they went down many pathways until the found a bench. They went over sat on it.

"We should make a schedule of when I am going to look at your stitches."

"Okay."

"Here's what we'll do. Meet me outside the apartments at 7:20 each morning. I'll bring my skateboard and we'll go get donuts at the Dunkin' Donuts. While we are there, I'll check your stitches and ankle."

"Okay." Terri said urging him on.

"Then at lunch I'll check them again at the place we went today. Then, every night at 10:00, I'll come in through the window and check them again."

"Okay. That's good. My dad is usually asleep by 9:00 anyway. If he's not, I'll call you."

"Okay. So, how about you show me some magic?" Toby said giving her a dazzling smile. She laughed.

"Is there anything that you want but don't have?" She asked him.

"Not really." He replied. "How about a live strong bracelet? They are so hard to find." She closed her eyes, took a deep breath, and before Toby's eyes, 8 live strong bracelets appeared in her hands.

"I thought the others might like one too." She said with a smile.

"You can make live strong bracelets, but you can't heal yourself." He said and laughed.

For the next few hours, Terri and Toby just sat there talking. They left at 7:45 so they would get home by 8:30 and Terri could make up an excuse, like a shower, to get out of being around Jareth.

_Thank you to everyone who reviewed… I am getting really hooked on this story! I made cast pages if anyone would like to see them._


	9. Untitled Chapter you think fo one n u te

THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO JESS BECAUSE SHE IS THE ONE THAT TOLD ME TO KEEP IT GOING

Terri woke up thanking god it was Friday. She would be going to Jenna's party tonight with Toby and she was completely ecstatic. She could walk much better on her ankle now and didn't need the wheelchair.

It was a pretty nice day out but there was a little wind. She went over to her closet and pulled out a brown tank top, put an orange and brown, open front, sweatshirt on, put on a brown, off-white, yellow, and orange knit scarf on, stuck on some jeans and a pair of converses. She decided to go without makeup today and still looked really good.

She walked out to grab a peach and noticed Jareth in his Goblin King clothes. She rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Don't worry I am only going Underground to make sure everything will be ready for the dinner tonight." He said knowing what she was upset about.

"Oh, yeah, about that, me and Toby can't make it. We both are going to Jenna's party tonight. Sorry, I forgot all about it." Terri said sadly.

"It's okay. I just wish you would have told me sooner." He said a bit annoyed with his daughter. She did this all the time, waiting until the last minute to say she couldn't go.

"I'm sure you and Sarah will do fine on your own. Ta doll." She said walking outside to meet Toby for their daily donut run.

She went outside and Toby, surprisingly, wasn't there. Instead there was a note on his door for her.

_Terri,_

_Meet me at the bushes across the street from the school._

Toby 

Terri started walking for the school. New York was a pretty cold and frightening place without Toby there to make her feel safe. She felt as though everyone was looking at her and everyone seemed to have a threatening look.

As she was walking towards one of the more dangerous parts of her journey to school, she began to grow very nervous. Even though she had her magic, if she was in the presence of iron it wouldn't do her any good. For some unknown reason Toby made her feel safe.

She stuck her hands in her pockets to see if she had any money so that she could just catch a bus to the school. Just her luck, there was nothing. She walked past an alley that was filled with homeless hobos, poor children, and starving animals. She used her magic to make a dozen peaches appear next to a woman before continuing to walk past.

She was constantly looking over her shoulder until she could see the school. Someone jumped out from behind the bushes and grabbed her around the waist and put a hand over her mouth. It pulled her into the middle of the bushes where there was a sort of a fort like thing. From inside you couldn't see out and nobody could see in.

"Terri, it's just me." She heard Toby say. She was so relieved. She turned around to see the entire gang there.

"What are we doing?" Terri asked.

"Skipping school. We're all going to see The Grudge." Jenna told her.

"I don't have any money." Terri said.

"I have 3 movie passes good for 20. That should be able to get us all in." Ally said with a smile.

"I have 10 so that should be enough for food." Josh said.

"Looks like you have this all planed out." Terri said and Kim nodded with a laugh.

"Well, when are we going?" Terri asked.

"In about an hour after classes have started." Toby told her and Terri nodded.

"Now all we need to do is make up some excuse for us not being here and forge some notes." Lance said.

"I got it covered." Terri said with a smile. A note formed in front of each of them, which looked exactly like his or her parents handwriting.

"Thanks." Josh said. They sat in the little fort for about an hour before heading to see the movie.

Scene Change-

About 10 minutes after Terri had left, Jareth headed for Sarah's apartment. He wasn't going to go through all the trouble if Sarah wouldn't come without Toby.

He was about to knock on the door when suddenly, "Hey Jareth." Mark yelled coming out of his apartment.

"Hello Mark." Jareth said trying to hide his annoyance.

"You know Jareth, you really are dead sexy." He said licking his lips and looking Jareth up and down.

"Uh… thank you for that Mark. But I'm not um…" he waved his hand in the air.

"Gay, I see. Well I still thought you should know. Bye." He said walking into his apartment again. "Well, he's not gay." He said to the others. They were all trying to find out who this man was. It had been years since someone had moved into their slightly off balance habitat.

Scene Change-

Jareth was shocked that Mark had said this; nonetheless he knocked on Sarah's door. She opened the door clad in nothing but a pair of soccer shorts and a green tank top with a robe untied over it.

"Oh! Jareth! How uh… nice of you to drop bye." She said pulling her robe closed. Sure she didn't care about the others seeing her like this, she'd known them for 8 years. But Jareth was different. Not only were they both pretty interested in one another, but he intimidated her.

"My apologies." He said turning his head away as she tied her robe closed.

"Don't worry about it. Come in.," she said opening the door all the way and stepping to the side so he could walk in. "So what brings you here?"

"Well, first off, Mark just hit on me." Jareth said still in a state of shock.

"Oh, they are probably just trying to figure out anything they can about you, that's all. They do it with any guy that has ever asked me out on a date." She said with a smile.

"Secondly," Jareth started, "were you aware that Terri and Toby are going to a girl named Jenna's party tonight?" He asked her.

"Oh, yeah. I remember Jenna. She and Toby used to be hooked up." She said with a smile. "She really is the sweetest girl. You don't have to worry about anything happening while Terri is around her, if that's what you're wondering about."

"No, actually, since they are going to be out tonight, that leaves the two of us alone together at dinner this evening. I wanted to make sure that this wouldn't change your decision about joining me."

"Oh god no! Seriously, I could care less if Toby and Terri were there or not. I agreed to join you before you even mentioned that they would be joining us." Sarah said and that immediately made Jareth smile.

"Okay then, I'm off to the underground to make sure everything is ready." Jareth said with a smile.

"Oh, Jareth!" Sarah yelled before he faded away from view. "Do you think that I could catch another ride to Kelly's house today. My car is going to be in the shop for a while." She asked shyly.

"Of course. What time?"

"Around 10:30-ish." She answered him.

"See you then, and Sarah," this time he called for her.

"Yeah?"

"Whenever you need anything, don't hesitate to ask me." He said with a sly smile. Sarah laughed as he blew her a kiss while fading away.

Scene Change-

"I knew he liked her." Nikky said looking into her rose. They had the same ability as Jareth's crystals, only she used roses.

"Who likes who?" Jesse asked.

"Jareth likes Sarah, the only one to beat his labyrinth." Nikky said smiling at her husband.

"That's obvious. You know why he is really up there don't you?" Jesse asked.

"His castle is having a few things done to it." Nikky said and Jesse shook his head with a smile.

"He's up there to win her heart and have her become his queen." Jesse told her with a smile. Nikky laughed because she knew he was right. Jesse was Jareth's best friend and he told him everything.

"I hope everything works out for him. Terri seems to be interested in Toby as well." Nikky said with a smile.

"Nikky, you didn't." Jesse said annoyed. Nikky always popped in to see how things were doing so he saw no reason for her to have to spy on them through her roses.

"I didn't, I told Terri I was there, well, I showed myself to her." She said with a smile.

"Your crazy." Jesse said.

"Yeah, but you love me." She said kissing him hard on the lips.

"That I do." Jesse said picking her up and heading towards their chambers.

Scene Change-

"Jesus, my sister is such a sleaze." Kalina said looking through her mirrors.

"Not exactly. She only sleeps with Jesse." Jofen pointed out.

"Soon she's going to produce an heir that she doesn't want and have to give it over to Jareth." Kalina said disgusted with her sexually active sister.

Orlin was practicing his swordplay with one of the most talented sword instructor in the underground. It just so happens that she was a woman and struck Orlin's interest. Orlin had been secretly with Katrina for a few months now and told her everything.

She didn't look like much of a threat, but looks are deceiving. She had dirty blonde hair that was naturally crimped. She had soft eyes and was a very beautiful woman. Beautiful, but deadly.

After their lesson, Orlin told her why he needed the extra swordplay now.

"I don't want to," he said, "but my mother and father are making me so that they can take the throne." He said spilling his heart out to her.

"Then don't do it." Katrina told him. "They can't make you do anything you don't want to do."

"Katrina, if I don't do this, they will kill me for sure." Orlin said looking into her eyes. "I don't want to kill my half sister and I don't want to kill the king of the goblins."

"Then come with me to Chalking. It's the safest place for you. It will block your image from her mirrors and anything else she may try."

Katrina was leaving for Chalking in 2 months, the same amount of time Orlin had before he was to go and kill the goblin king and his heir. Katrina was going to Chalking because so many were out to kill her and take up her title as most powerful sword master. In Chalking, nobody cared who you are, were, or what you have done. All they care about is that you are now one of them and they will protect all members of their magical island.

"Katrina, if I do that then they will go after them." He told her. Orlin was a great person, despite the way his parents were.

"Then warn the Goblin King and the Goblin Princess. They will consider you a hero and you will also be protected by the magic of his kingdom." Katrina told him.

If someone was considered a hero by a kingdom, a small amount of its power was used to keep you safe.

"Please think about it. I don't want to see you hurting." She told him honestly.

"I will think about it and get back to you by the time we both must leave." He said kissing her on the lips and walking out of the practice room.

SORRY FOR THE DELAY EVERYBODY! I HAVE BEEN WORKING REALLY HARD ON MY UNTITLED STORY AND HAVE BEEN GOING THROUGH A LOT LATELY. I GOT MY LETTER YESTERDAY TELLING ME I GOT ACCEPTED INTO HARFORD TECHNICAL HIGH SCHOOL SO I SHOULD HAVE MORE FREE TIME NOW.

THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO HAS REVIEWED!

LOVE YOU ALL!


	10. Questions

Author's Notes-  
I am so sorry everybody! I have been so busy lately! I had a research paper to do that was work 75 of my final grade in English. All of my stories are going to be updated tonight by at least one chapter. I am so sorry for the wait!

Tez

Chapter 10

They all got to the movies. Toby was shocked, to say the least, when they saw Sarah and Kelly there. Toby jumped behind a cut out of some movie and Terri followed.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"Sarah and Kelly are in line for tickets." He whispered to her.

"WHAT?" Terri asked unbelieving. She poked her head around the cut out and saw Sarah buying tickets for some movie. "Oh my god, we have to get out of here!" Terri whispered back.

"Okay, wait for them to go into whatever movie their going to see and then we'll sneak out of here." Toby said very, very nervously.

"What about the others?" Terri asked.

"Crap!" Toby looked around the cut out and saw that they were far out of hearing range. "They're all the way over at the other side of the theater."

"I hope this works." Terri said closing her eyes. She concentrated on Jenna.

_Jenna, it's Terri. We have to get out of here._

Jenna looked around confused and then answered back. _Um, where are you guys?_

_Behind the cut out thing._

She looked over and saw them.

_Sarah is here with some other girl. We need to leave NOW!_

Jenna told they others that she has seen Sarah and that they needed to leave, they did surprisingly without being noticed.

"That was so close." Toby said as they walked away from the movies. "So what are we going to do now?" He asked.

"Well, since we can't go to the movies, why not the mall?" Josh offered.

"That would work. I doubt anyone we know would be there." Ally concluded.

"Do you guys want to just go hang out in the fort?" Aaron asked.

"That would probably be the best idea." Kim said.

"Okay, then lets just go back to the fort and chill there for the day." Lance said crossing the street in the way of their school and the fort.

They all got back into the fort one by one so it wouldn't cause any attention from the school.

When they were all in they started to settle into whatever places they were planning to be in for the rest of the day.

Jenna sat on Lance's lap who was sitting on top of a beach towel. Ally was sitting next to Aaron holding his hand on a small blanket. Kim and Josh kind of just sat there next to each other. Terri and Toby pretty much did the same as Kim and Josh.

"So what do you guys want to do?" Kim asked.

"Play cards?" Ally suggested.

"Okay, which game?" Aaron asked.

"How about B.S?" Josh asked.

"Okay, what are the stakes?" Toby asked.

"Hmm, how about each time you win you get to ask someone a question?" Jenna suggested. They agreed on that and for the next few hours they played B.S.

The scores were even; each person was allowed 1 question except for Terri who didn't know how to play so she got no questions.

Now it was question time.

"My first question is for Terri." Jenna said.

"Shoot." Terri replied.

"Did you have a boyfriend back at home, wherever that is?" Jenna asked.

"Underground, and at one point." Terri answered.

"What was he like?" Ally asked.

"Well, he was prince of the Troll Kingdom. He has blonde hair and a sort of purplish eye color. He was kind of darker skinned, he looked like he had a dark tan all year long. He was really nice and everything, but I really wasn't interested." Terri answered.

"If you weren't interested then why did you go out with him?" Kim asked.

"Because underground the families kind of set you up. It's not like up here where the people get to pick. My dad and his dad were best friends and decided to give us a chance together. Carlay, the Troll prince, and me are best friends now, but we never felt anything more for each other." She explained.

"So do you fell anything more than friendship for Toby?" Lance asked.

"Yeah, I like him way more than a friend." Terri said smiling.

"Do you want him to be your boyfriend?" Aaron asked with a small smile and laugh.

"Hey, if he asks." Terri said blushing.

"So how about it Toby?" Josh asked.

"Terri, will you go out with me?" Toby asked.

"Of course."

Author's Notes-

Yeah, I know, Toby and Terri already kissed and all but he never actually asked her out like that.


End file.
